


Teruntukmu yang Tak Pernah Lebih dari Sekadar Teman Tidurku

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Substitution, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Soma jarang mengingat nama, namun Gatra adalah kisahnya yang berbeda.
Relationships: Gatra Nararya/Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Teruntukmu yang Tak Pernah Lebih dari Sekadar Teman Tidurku

_Pekat memikat._

Ia tenggelam di kedalaman sepasang netra gelap kelam. Kepala Soma berkabut.

_Kabut pekat memikat._

“Kamu tau kamu cantik sekali kayak gini?”

_Cantik. Cantik apa. Aku laki-laki._

Ia ingin menyangkal, namun hanya ada rintih dan desah memenuhi ruang tiap bibir merah mudanya merekah. Berahi melonjak-lonjak di dada, di nadi, di penis.

Lelaki itu menghajarnya dengan nafsu liar tak terbendung. Dua lengan Soma bertengger di pundak lebar itu, memeluk erat-erat, sementara tungkai-tungkai ramping merengkuh pinggang si lelaki yang masih menikmati tiap tetes madu dosa dalam dirinya. Soma belingsatan oleh nikmat dunia panas membara di atas kasur berseprai putih acak-acakan yang lembab oleh peluh. Satu demi satu entak kasar membawanya terbang ke mana-mana: ke langit-langit kamar, ke surga semu, ke ribuan bintang kelap-kelip.

Tubuh telanjang Soma pasrah pada simpul maut di perut yang kian erat mengikat seiring dengan gempuran di satu titik sensitifnya. Pasrah pada kejantanan yang menyodoknya tanpa ampun. Pasrah pada keinginan tanpa kendali untuk _terus terus terus! Sampai aku babak belur, terus!_

“Soma.”

_Panggil namaku lagi. Lagi! Namaku di mulutmu dan kamu di dalam aku. Lagi!_

_“Soma—”_

_Aaah._

_“—Gala!”_

Diiringi dengan satu nama terselip di lenguhan kerasnya, tubuh telanjang Soma mengejang sebelum terkulai tanpa tenaga. Ia terengah kehabisan napas, pandangan kabur oleh air mata yang entah sejak kapan menggenang. Si mungil itu menggumam pelan ketika teman tidurnya mencabut tongkat yang kini lunglai dari lubangnya, lagi ketika sepasang bibir mampir untuk satu kecupan singkat.

_Kecupan sayang._

“Kamu itu, ya, harusnya sama Gala aja.”

Lelaki itu bukan Gala; cuma seseorang yang ia temui di klub malam, yang sosoknya tak sengaja tertangkap mata, terkunci, terbawa sampai pada satu kamar di satu indekos karyawan nyaman di satu daerah strategis.

Ini bukan pertama kali. Sudah berkali-kali sejak setahun yang lalu. Soma masih berganti-ganti tempat tidur, namun Gatra setia menunggu meski ia tahu bahwa Soma tercipta bukan untuk ditunggu.

Ini bukan pertama kali; bukan pertama kali Soma salah menyebut nama ketika telah sampai ia ke puncak gairah, bukan pertama kali Gatra menanggapi dengan lapang dada.

Lagi bibir itu memagut miliknya, kali ini untuk satu lumatan pelan. Desahan Soma halus saja, namun cukup tahu ia menikmati sesuatu yang lebih seperti afeksi itu. Telapaknya menyusuri punggung Gatra, naik ke tengkuknya, bermain dengan rambut-rambut pendek di lehernya.

_Ciuman manis namun pahit._

Ada banyak ‘andai’ dalam benaknya. _Andai kamu tak keras kepala mencari aku. Andai aku tak mudah luluh melihat tatap memelasmu. Andai kamu melihatku tak lebih dari seseorang yang ingin kau tiduri di hari sabtu. Andai aku melihatmu seperti aku melihat dia yang menempati sudut istimewa di hatiku._

_Andai kamu tak berlapang dada dan menyetubuhiku tanpa rasa._

_Andai aku juga punya cinta sebesar milikmu untukku._

“Bisa-bisanya kamu ngomong harusnya aku sama siapa waktu kamu tau harusnya kamu _nggak_ sama siapa.”

Kondom bekas terlempar ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan (dan meleset jatuh di ubin putih bersih).

“Kamu pikir aku nggak seharusnya sama kamu?”

_Orang sebaik kamu, Gatra? Bersamaku? Andai aku tahu kamu seperti apa, tak akan kuizinkan jemarimu menyentuhku seujung kuku pun._

“Yang macem kamu itu nggak seharusnya _main-main_ di tempat tidur sama aku,” ucap Soma pelan; pedang di ujung lidah pilu menyayat dan yang pilu tersayat adalah ia sendiri. “Kamu harusnya cari yang lain, yang juga bisa cinta kamu kayak kamu cinta aku.”

Ada hangat yang perlahan berubah menjadi panas menyusup di kedua mata Soma ketika Gatra mengelus kepalanya dengan kasih. Lelaki itu tersenyum dan Soma merutuk dalam hati. _Selalu begitu; Selalu Gatra dan segenap ketulusannya._

“Dengan alasan yang sama kamu nggak mau melibatkan Gala dalam urusan hati?”

“Selain karena aku nggak mau berkomitmen dan dia _mungkin_ nggak doyan ‘pedang-pedangan’? Ya.”

Gatra menghela napas panjang; ia meraih satu pak tisu basah di atas nakas dan menarik beberapa lembar kemudian mulai membersihkan cipratan cairan kental di perut Soma, juga di kelelakiannya. “Aku kenal orang paling goblok sedunia,” ia lantas berkata. “Dia begitu gampang dicintai, tapi nggak pernah bisa mencintai diri sendiri.”

_“Is calling me out really necessary now?”_

Si lelaki jangkung tertawa kecil. “Aku cuma mau kamu tau kalau kamu nggak bisa selamanya merendahkan diri kamu sendiri. Kamu juga nggak bisa selamanya nyari substitusi dari apa yang sebenernya bisa kamu miliki, tapi kamu malah lari.”

“Kamu juga mau jadi substitusi. _Don’t you think you’re my enabler?_ ”

 _“I’m just taking advantage of you.”_ Bibir itu masih membentuk kurva menawan. “Waktumu. Nafsumu.”

“Tapi aku nggak bisa cinta kamu.”

“Tapi kamu juga nggak bisa lupa namaku.”

_Karena kalian begitu serupa; sama-sama memiliki kebaikan hati yang aku tak mengerti. Karenanya kuselipkan namanya di ujung senggama kita dan tak pernah ketika aku bersama yang lain—karena aku seperti melihatnya di dirimu, atau aku berharap kalian adalah manusia yang sama. Karenanya pula aku tak bisa lupa, Gatra. Karena kalian begitu serupa._

Gatra rebah di sisinya. Harusnya mereka mandi karena setelah aktivitas panas itu, rasanya lengket dan gerah kalau tak bersih-bersih dengan air dan sabun. Namun, Gatra rebah di sisinya. Bukannya Soma ingin beranjak dari sana.

“Aku cinta kamu, Soma.”

Sebilah pisau tak kasat mata dalam diam menusuknya tepat di dada, membuatnya merintih perih, _merintih sedih karena sebesar apapun sayangnya untuk Gatra, tak akan cukup, tak akan menutup, tak akan membayar lunas._

Lagi, ia tenggelam di kedalaman sepasang netra gelap kelam.

_Andai aku juga cinta kamu, Gatra._


End file.
